Runaways
by Loki718
Summary: Starts off with the battle at the end of The Avengers. But Loki has switched sides. Fighting along side The Avengers, Loki never thought he would find himself saving a young mortal, and then falling for her. Loki/Darcy
1. Chapter 1

Again, I'm still new at writing fanfiction. Please review, give some constructive criticism. This is a Loki/Darcy fic. It starts at the battle in the Avengers movie, except Loki has begun to fight with the Avengers. R & R!

"I can't die like this! I wanted to die a valiant death! Not by running around New York City like a headless chicken!" Darcy screeched as she avoided more falling debris. New York City was collapsing, and it was all thanks to Loki, the God of bloody Mischief. You know, I don't understand why taking over the world is so appealing if you are going to destroy it to begin with. Does Loki not understand that there will be nothing left to rule?

Darcy quickly ran into a dark alley and whipped out her phone to call Jane.

"Darcy! Oh god, where are you?!" Jane practically exploded.

Laughing, Darcy replied "Oh, I don't know, maybe in the middle of the god forsaken city trying to save myself! What the hell is going on? Why hasn't Loki been stopped?"

"Loki isn't the problem anymore. Apparently he was blessed with some sort of epiphany that ruling the Earth isn't his hearts desire. He's fighting with us now. But the enemy is overpowering Loki and Thor right now. Tony is… well, I have no idea where Tony is. The hulk is out smashing away, and I really don't know where Natasha or Clint are located at. Go to your apartment Darcy, and don't leave!" Jane ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm outta here. But the only problem is that I have no idea how to get back in one piece. Buildings are practically falling from the sk… JESUS!" yelped Darcy as she avoided a truck being thrown at the wall. _Damn, that's a big truck blocking my way. I need to get out._

Running down the alley, Darcy reached a dead end. Shit. Oh god. I'm trapped. "I can't get out, I can't get out…" Darcy chanted.

"What do you mean you can't get out? Where are you? I'll send Thor to get you. Or Tony. Darcy, what's going on?"

Tears silently fell down Darcy's face. She had the longest day and all she wanted was a damn drumstick and a nice warm bed. But here she was, trapped in an alley with nowhere to run.

"Jane… I don't really know where I am. I'm in an alley. A huge as hell truck is blocking the entrance. I can't get out. Try to get Thor. Maybe his macho muscles can yank the dumb truck out of the way," Darcy groaned. How very Darcy-like to be stuck in an alley while the world is practically ending.

"Darcy, I'm going to call Tony. I have no idea how to reach Thor. Hang on. Can you tell me how any of the buil-" _Beep beep beep._

Looking down, Darcy's mouth was left agape as she realized her phone was dead. Smashing her phone into the wall, she shrieked in frustration. She was trapped in a damn alley, with a dead phone. No way out now. Perfect.

Running a hand over her face, Darcy glanced up in the sky just to realize that the alley seemed to be shaking. The alley was collapsing. Running to the entrance, she tried to climb over the massive truck with no luck. She only had seconds before her imminent death. There was only one solution left…

"_HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE, GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT!" _Hollered Darcy. The following screams were almost of a distressed animal. The ground began to shake faster, and Darcy closed her eyes. Goodbye, Earth…

Arms. That's all Darcy felt next. Thin, but muscular arms caged her in as the alley caved in. Suddenly, Darcy was pushed into the ground and the arms around her tightened more, if that was even possible. Darcy was positive that her scream could be heard through all of New York.

"Darcy! Keep your eyes closed for me. Just keep your eyes closed," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Shutting her eyes, Darcy coiled her body even tighter to her savior above her. Once the rumbling ended, she slowly opened her eyes. A weird, but majestic looking blue circle was surrounding her. Looking at her saviors face, she realized Loki had placed a shield around them as the alley collapsed all around them.

"Wha-?"

"Are you okay? Have you been injured?" Loki frantically questioned.

"No! No. What the hell just happened? Did you just save my life? Oh my god, thank you Loki. How did you find me? Forget it! I don't care how you found me. Thank _you._" Darcy threw her arms around Loki's neck and pulled herself to him. Loki firmly wrapped his left arm around her waist and hoisted her up.

Quickly scanning his eyes over her body, he was relieved to find her in perfect condition, save a few scratches that would heal within days. Looking into her eyes, he noticed her relief and fear. Fear for either the chaos that ensued outside this alley, or fear from him, he did not know. Nor did he care at that moment. Pulling his right arm around her, he transported them both to her apartment.

"Do not worry yourself for the battle that is outside. The situation is under control. In fact, we have already won. I believe the man by the name of Tony Stark threw a massive type of bomb at the enemy's source of power. You have no need to worry yourself over the world ending." Loki explained as he set her down on the couch and smoothed her hair out.

"Why did you save me?" Darcy bluntly asked.

"This was all my fault. I will have no blood on my hands just because I had a selfish need to rule this realm. I apologize for the harm I have caused this planet. I will accept whatever consequence follows this selfish act. Forgive me for causing you such fear. You deserve none of this," Loki silently admitted.

Guilt ate at Loki's soul. His hands trembled as he saw the city outside. Hundreds of people have given up their lives for his immaturity. After looking at how Thor acted around Jane, Loki realized that mortals were not as low as Loki thought them to be.

Just as he was about to fight of another enemy, Loki heard her.

Her plea for help.

Loki instantly shut his eyes and transported himself to the sound of distress. Looking at the young lady, he identified her to be of Jane's closest friend. Darcy. Sweet, beautiful Darcy.

Now, here she was in his arms, trembling, and scathed. Her beauty rendered him from keeping coherent thoughts on how to heal her. However, after regaining his composure, Loki placed both hands on either side of her face and slowly shut his eyes.

"What the hell is even happening?! Loki, you need to go ahead and place your hands off of my fac- _oh."_

Warmth coursed through Darcy's body, and after collecting her thoughts, she realized that Loki had closed all of her opened wounds. He cured her within seconds.

After opening his eyes, Loki grinned. Placing a soft kiss on Darcy's forehead, he bid her farewell.

"No, wait, Loki," Darcy began.

But he was already gone.

_What the hell? _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think it's awesome that this story has gotten a bit of attention! I didn't think it would go anywhere, but I will continue! Please continue to review! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 (Darcy POV):**

I seriously have no idea where my life is going. I had it all planned out last week. I was going to finish up college, get a degree, then find a somewhat attractive boyfriend that I would eventually marry, get a career, have kids, grow old and die. But, life never goes as planned once Gods fall from the sky and fight aliens in your hometown. But I can't expect anything more. I'm Darcy. The God of bad shitting luck.

Sitting on the couch, I was shell-shocked. Just moments ago, Loki kissed my forehead and healed all of my scratches. Strangely, I felt super giddy when he placed his lips on me. Why was I not hating him?! New York City is practically dead because of him!

I got up and headed to the kitchen to grab myself a drumstick cone. I've been craving this shit for days now. Glancing at the clock, I realized that I should probably head to bed soon. I have class tomorrow, which I am _positive _won't be cancelled tomorrow. My professor wouldn't even cancel class if an asteroid were on track to hit earth.

Lying in bed, I realized sleep wouldn't come so quickly. A certain dark haired God consumed my mind, and only after drowning in my thoughts for a few more hours did sleep finally come and take over.

_Beep beep beep_

What?! I literally just went to sleep 5 minutes ago. I slammed my hand down on my alarm. Looking in the mirror, I realized I had no hope of looking somewhat presentable. So after brushing my teeth, and combing my hair, I grabbed a pop tart and headed down to my car.

_My car!_

I shrieked. My car was destroyed. My beautiful car. Running my hand over the hood, I realized I had no hope of getting anywhere in town. The stress and frustration overtook quickly. I ran back to my room while tears flooded down my face. I needed to call Jane. I have no idea what even happened yesterday after Loki saved me.

Opening my door, my heart flew out of my throat. There stood Loki, just staring at me.

"_Holy hell!_ You can't just do that, Loki! How did you even get in here? Ugh, stupid question. Is your point in life to scare the living shit out of me? God dammit." I ranted while placing my hand over my heart.

"My apologies, lovely Darcy. I couldn't help but notice you seemed distressed over your vehicle. I believe I am at fault for causing you this pain," Loki muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding. I worked my ass off for that car. Not only will I drown in debt since I have to pay off a car I don't even have anymore, but I also don't have any way of getting to class," I yelled.

Loki walked up and grasped her hand. "You have no need to worry over such trivial issues. I'm here. I can take you anywhere you'd like. I shall take care of your debt, lovely Darcy. Do not be stressed."

I looked down at my hand in his. His hand was so… big. Compared to mine. Looking up, I realized he was frowning.

"No worries. My life is pretty miserable most of the time. You might be the god of mischief, but I'm the god of bad luck. I'm used to it," I joked.

Loki didn't smile. In fact, he frowned even more.

He stepped closer to me, and my breath hitched. What has happening? Damn, he smells good! I blushed, and quickly gained my composure.

"Where shall you like to go? I can take you to your college, however, I strongly suggest you take today to get your life back together after what happened yesterday. Maybe I can take you to shop for some groceries, then we can grab some lunch, and I shall of course gift you with a new car."

_What?_

"Loki, do you even know what you're saying? Cars aren't cheap. In fact, they are probably worth more than my life itself," I argued.

Loki dipped his head to look into my eyes.

"_Nothing_ in this world can compare to the value of your existence," Loki angrily whispered.

"Loki, why are you doing all of this? Just 2 days ago, you wanted this Earth, or realm, or whatever you call it, destroyed. You didn't even spare me a second glance when you saw me. But now, you want to patch up my life and be somewhat like my caretaker? Why?" I questioned.

Loki stared at me for what felt like years, before replying "I was a lost soul. I was consumed by jealousy. Part of me felt the need to care for innocent, weak mortals. And part of me wanted to destroy them without a second thought. When it came time for me to end this realm, however, I just could not pull through. My love for my brother overcame me. I could not see his love, Jane, die, along with the rest of this world. I could cause no such pain. As for you, you are a sarcastic little creature. You are the only mortal who actually stands up to me, and I find that highly attractive. I am pulled by you, Darcy Lewis."

Man, is he a sweet talker! My face felt like it was on fire. I tried desperately not to blush like a fool, but I couldn't help it. Here was a god that was trying to end Earth, but ended up saving it. Part of me felt like I should hate him, and the other part felt like I should just hold him and never let him go. Just like Loki, the good part won over.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened, and then slowly placed his arms around me. This guy is acting like he's never been hugged before.

Damn. Maybe he hasn't…

"You made the right choice, Loki. And whatever selfish reasons you did this for, get rid of them. You are a mighty god, and you are beneath no one. If you have a good heart and soul, which you do, you have nothing to be selfish about," I whispered in his ear.

Loki leaned back, and a grin crept on his face.

"You are forgiving to those that need not be forgiven, Darcy. Be careful where you place your trust."

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot," I laughed.

After pulling away from him, I realized I felt oddly empty without him close. Oh, god. Please, please, please, don't let me fall for him.

"Thank you, Darcy Lewis. Your company means more than you can imagine," Loki smiled.

"I should be the one thanking you, Loki. I would be dead without you," I gushed.

"Nonsense. I am forever in your debt."

Loki leaned closer. Oh shit, he's leaning closer! His lips are so close! God, I want to kiss him.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Loki quickly pulled back.

"We must go, Darcy. You need to restock your fridge with food that you so desperately need."

"Oh… um, yeah, sure, uh, lets go," I stammered.

Laughing, Loki grasped my head and pulled me out the door.

I can't even begin to explain how lost I am. But at the same time, I can't even begin to explain how hard I'm falling for Loki Odinson.

But what's going on in that mind of his?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really into this story, and I myself am a HUGE Loki/Darcy fan. Please review, and send some ideas!

**Chapter 3 (Darcy POV):**

Loki stood behind Darcy as she began to grab a cart and then proceed to fill it up with different assortments of ice cream and candies.

"Not to intrude on your shopping skills, Darcy, but I can only assume these foods are not healthy in anyway?" Loki asked.

I laughed. "It's the unhealthy foods that are the best, though! Don't worry, I'll grab an apple on the way out."

As I walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but laugh at Loki's astonished face. I can only guess he's never been to a grocery store. He looks like a lost puppy.

"Loki, you doin' alright? You seem utterly amazed at this place. Let me introduce you to the grocery store! I swear, I come here almost every day. I need my daily dose of ice cream. It's just… so damn good…"

"Close your mouth Darcy, I can see the drool seeping out," Loki smirked.

I shut my mouth instantly. Jerk.

When we got to the check out line, I was reaching into my pocket to grab my debit card, but Loki quickly reached into his pocket and whipped out a stack of cash to pay the cashier.

My mouth dropped. Where did he get that money? I silently cursed myself at the fact that I always asked stupid questions. I then said a quick prayer to whatever God to grant me his magic. A sister could use some money, man. I'm broke as hell, dammit!

Loki and I quickly walked outside and to a secluded corner. Loki smiled softly, and grabbed my hand to transport us back to my apartment.

I can never get used to all this transporting jazz. It's much more efficient and environment friendly than a car.

Loki grabbed all the grocery bags and shut his eyes. Within a second, the bags were empty. He just put all of the groceries away within a second! Can I just please have his powers for one day? Damn!

Loki swiftly turned to face me with a serious face. "No, Darcy, do not wish for my powers. They are a burden which you do not deserve."

My mouth dropped. I've been doing that a lot lately. I need to learn to keep my jaw locked.

"You can read my mind? How long have you been reading my mind for?" I yelped.

"Lovely Darcy, do not fret. I do not intrude on your personal thoughts unless it is necessary. But you were screaming that last thought quite loudly. I simply could not help it," Loki admitted.

Oh. Damn. Even in my mind I am loud. Go figure.

I slowly walked up to Loki and placed my hand on his cheek. "Don't think of your powers as a burden, Loki. They make you the person you are. You are a great person. You are a great God. Have some self-esteem, dude! You are amazing! You saved this world. And don't bring up how it was your fault that it needed saving anyway. You are a good person Loki, and don't doubt it for a second. I don't like a lot of people. In fact, I hate 99% of humanity. But you are simply perfect to me."

Loki's eyes widened. "You think I'm perfect? Even though the rest of the world thinks not?"

"Yes," I replied by kissing his cheek. A soft blush appeared on his face. I smiled. He was so innocent. Severely misunderstood.

"Sweet Darcy, I do not deserve your compassion. But know that nothing in this world is as perfect as you," Loki whispered.

_Just end my torture and kiss me._

Loki leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

My world lit on fire. Never once have I been filled with such passion as I did at this moment. I lifted my hand to tangle in his hair.

Loki swiftly pulled back, gasping.

"I am sorry. I must go help Thor rebuild the city. Farewell, Darcy. I shall see you once more, hopefully in the near future."

Once again, my mouth was left hanging open. Loki left before I could even blink.

Can I just have one moment of stability in my life?! Oh no, did Loki regret kissing me? I should have known. He's a bloody God, and what am I? A pathetic _mortal_ or whatever it is he calls me.

Throwing myself down on the couch, I burst into tears. I left myself in a vulnerable state. I'm the God of bad luck. Why was I expecting more? Why?

Crying myself to sleep, I fell into a dreamless slumber, only to be consumed by dreams of the God of Mischief himself.

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really hoping I get some reviews out of this. I wanna hear some ideas that you guys have! Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 4 (Darcy POV):**

I was possibly sleeping in the most comfortable bed in the universe. I might complain how lousy my life is, but oh man, I'm so grateful for my bed. What I'm not grateful for is waking up to a pair of bright green eyes starting straight into my soul.

"_LOKI!_ Would you STOP giving me a damn heart attack!" I screeched.

I scrambled back further unto the bed and drew the covers above my head. I felt the bed dip from Loki's weight as he sat on my bed.

"Oh, sweet Darcy, your skin is pale, and your eyes are showing such sorrow. Why have you been crying?"

"Sorrow? The only thing I'm sorry about is that you disrupted my awesome sleep, you ass hole," I grumbled. I can't become vulnerable again. Loki doesn't want me. At least, that's what my brain is telling me. But my heart still has some hope that I'm just over sensitive and over thinking everything right now.

Loki seemed to think about that for a moment, before squinting at me.

"Uh, dude, what are you doing? Do you need glasses or something?" I joked nervously.

All of a sudden, I was swept into Loki's arms. Loki buried his face into my neck, and chuckled.

"My apologies, lovely Darcy. You were lying to me. I am the God of Mischief and _lies._ Do not think you can easily lie your way past me. I know of your insecurities. Let me assure you that they are unreasonable. My heart beats for you, Darcy. Do not question it. I apologize for my abrupt farewell, but I tend to panic. I have never felt this way around anyone. So pardon my behavior, but this is all new to me," Loki whispered.

He looked so pained and lost. He really needed to lighten up.

"Hey," I whispered. Loki immediately looked up at me. "You, sir, need to lighten up. Live a little and don't be afraid. You let fear run your life. Let your heart take control for once. I care about you a lot, Loki. You make me feel all giddy and shit, and it's new for me too, but I'm not afraid."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Giddy and shit? Well put."

I grinned. "Hey man, I explain my feelings straight up! Anyway, like I said, you need to lighten up. I say we drink our night away. Do you agree?" I looked at him hopefully.

Loki stood and pulled me up with him. "Whatever your little heart desires, lovely Darcy."

I shot off to the kitchen, only to return with a bottle of rum. "So, I hate rum, but it's all I got. Appreciate it."

Loki just looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm new to this. What is this rum you speak of?"

_Oh baby Jesus,_ I thought. _This will be fun…_

I just smiled and poured him a glass.

_2 hours later…_

"And this duuuuumb bitch just looked at me and gave me, like, the dumbest look, like, ever!" I pouted.

Loki smiled. She was intoxicated. No, she was _very_ intoxicated.

"I mean, I can't help it that I love ice cream and cake. Why do people always have to judge me by what I buy at the grocery store? It's not fair. People need to just mind their own business, y'know," I grumbled.

"I understand, Darcy. It must be a terrible life. I can only imagine the pain of being judged after you purchase 10 boxes of ice cream," Loki joked.

I threw my head on his shoulder and sniffled. "It really is Loki, you have no idea. You're a God! I'm sure you have never been judged by how much you eat…"

Loki looked over and quickly kissed my head. "No, sweetheart, I never was one with the biggest appetite."

"You know what, Loki? I like you. Even though we are so different. I mean, I bet my appetite is twice of yours! But I guess you're cool… and stuff… and pretty hot. Have you seen your eyes? I mean, you can't see your eyes, since you see out of them… but, like, have you looked into a mirror lately? Your eyes… just pierce through my soul. Like _boom!_ I feel like my heart explodes every time you look at me!" I exclaimed. His eyes were just so amazing. I've never seen eyes like his before. His eyes just changed my whole life. No lie.

Loki just raised his eyebrow. After a moment, a smile graced his face. A true smile.

"I am grateful that I can cause you this happiness, Darcy," Loki admitted. He was never one to admit feelings. But he better start, 'cause I just _love_ having heart-to-hearts.

Suddenly, a blast of courage and recklessness ran through me.

I turned to face him, and placed a hand on his face. "You have brought me a lot of happiness lately, Loki. You are the light at the end of the tunnel for me. It's pretty crazy, I mean, since like, a lot of shit went down lately. But you were there for me every step of the way. I just want to say thank you," I whispered.

So, I might regret doing this since I'll probably be rejected quicker than I can blink. But I've never been the one to live life out of fear. I was clumsy, reckless, bold, and courageous. Not to be cocky or anything. But yeah, that's just how I live my life. I'm okay with taking risks, because I've only got one life.

But it doesn't mean I'm not scared as balls to take risks. I'm throwing caution to the wind tonight though. I looked into Loki's eyes and felt him look into my soul.

So, I leaned in and kissed him.

And this time, I didn't let him pull back.

Loki hesitated for just a second, but then he placed his hand on the back of her neck, and drew her in closer if that was even possible. Fiery passion began to bubble in Loki's stomach. He quickly intensified the kiss and let passion take over. For just this moment, he took Darcy's advice. For just tonight, he would let his heart guide him. Not his fear. Just his heart.

**Please, R & R**

**Thanks!**

**~loki718**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I needed to talk to Jane. I needed to tell her about Loki and I. What was the reason for keeping it a secret if he was a good guy now, right?

A knock on the door dragged me out of my thoughts. Pulling the door open, I was greeted with Jane's glowing face.

"Hey, Darcy! How are you? It's been a few days since I've seen you…"

"I'm good, dude! Come on in. You need to tell me what's up with you. I need gossip talk, or else I'm going to die," I joked.

Jane and I sat on the couch and talked for about an hour or so. Eventually, it was time to break the ice.

"So, uh, Jane, what's your opinion of Loki? You think he's good now?"

"Loki? Uh, I mean, I appreciate the fact that he's not trying to rule Earth, but I would definitely keep my distance. I don't trust him at all yet. It takes a while to gain trust after what he did. Why do you ask?" Jane looked at me skeptically.

"It's just that, he saved my life, you know? It changes your opinion of someone once they literally drag you out of death's clutches. I know New York was almost destroyed because of him, but it wasn't, and that means something, right?"

"Darcy, why are you talking about this? Have you seen Loki lately? I haven't seen him at all," Jane asked.

I took a deep breath. Here we go…

"Yeah, I've seen him lately. Actually, he's been visiting me everyday. You know… just to make sure I'm doing okay after everything… and stuff…" I hesitated. "And we've been getting… close. Like, really close."

Jane just looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"_You've been WHAT?"_ Jane hollered.

I jumped. She never uses her outside voice.

"Jane, holy crap, what is wrong with that?!"

Standing up, Jane walked over to me. Damn, she was tall at this angle…

"Have you lost your mind?! Loki _is_ the reason you needed your life saved in the first place! How could you be so irresponsible? I expected better of you. You can't get attached to Loki. He's just bad for you. He'll kill you, Darcy! Do not ever see him again," Jane ordered.

My eyes began to water. I expected more along the lines of "_Oh, that's great Darcy! As long as you are careful, whatever makes you happy makes me happy." _I have a habit of expecting more than I should…

"Oh well excuse me, _Mom, _butyou don't know anything. You can't just come in here and tell me what to do. You don't know Loki. He's hurt from his past. He made a damn mistake. Oh, don't be such a hypocrite, Jane. You and I have made plenty of mistakes before. But Loki is a god, so his mistakes are much bigger than ours. Everyone deserves forgiveness. Loki won't hurt me," I snapped.

"You are so irresponsible, Darcy. I can't believe you are attaching yourself to _Loki_."

My blood pressure was hitting the roof at this point. No one around here is gonna cut Loki some slack! Standing up, I reached eye level with Jane.

"Don't call me irresponsible. I'm following my heart, and don't judge me for it. I'm an adult, and you don't even know Loki the same way I do. So if you are going to be thick headed and not listen to me, then you can leave," I growled.

Jane just glared at me. After staring her down, she grabbed her bag and slammed the door on her way out.

Punching the wall, I screamed in frustration. "Why are people so thick headed, and dumb, and judgmental, and pathetic, and unfair, and _cruel_," I screamed. God, I need to talk to someone. Tony! Tony was always the best person to talk to, even if he was a sarcastic asshole 99.9% of the time. Turning around, I reached over to get my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Tony!_ I miss you dude! What's up?"

"Jeez, someone's happy! Not much, I'm working on upgrading Jarvis' software right now. 'Sup with you," Tony asked.

"Why are you upgrading Jarvis? The bastard was smart to begin with. He always makes me feel like an idiot," I complained.

"Sorry, Darce, but even if I put in the cheapest software for Jarvis, I'm sure he would still be able to make you feel like an idiot. It's not a challenge to make you feel that way," Tony joked.

"I see you're still an ass…" I mumbled.

"So, what did you call for? Need anything? Ice cream? Coffee?"

"Actually, I just want your company! Wanna come over and hang for a little? I need someone to talk to. Rotting alone in my apartment isn't a lot of fun."

"Sure, I'll suit up and be there in like 5 minutes. I'll see you soon!"

"Take me for a ride soon! _Please?"_ I begged.

"Sure thing, Darce, once you get over your fear of heights!"

"Fine! Bye, loser," I laughed.

_Click._

Turning around, I ran into something hard. And green? Screaming, I jumped back and placed a hand on my chest.

"For shits sake, _LOKI!_ Can you give me some sort of heads up that you are standing like 3 damn inches behind me?! This is the third time this week my heart flew out of my mouth! Dammit, Loki," I panted.

Loki busted out laughing. His laugh was nice. It sounded so… _free._

"My apologies, lovely Darcy. I do not mean to scare you. But you humans are so vulnerable. But I promise to clear my throat, or give some sort of warning next time."

I just glared at him. "Fine. What's up? What are you doing here," I questioned.

"I haven't seen you yet today. I just wanted to stop by and check to make sure you are doing okay. Judging my the partial hole in the wall, I have a feeling that something may have frustrated you today?"

Looking behind me, I saw the hole. _Damn!_ I'm stronger than I thought. Looking down at my hand, and then back up at Loki, I grinned.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, okay? Look, I have a visitor coming, and I'm not sure if they are you're number one fan, so maybe you should just go and come ba-"

_Knock knock knock. _

I groaned and slapped my forehead. This was the only time Tony was actually punctual on time.

"Look Loki, you should go. Come back in a few hours, and I'll tell you all about my day. Trust me, it's just bett-"

_Boom!_

Whipping around, I saw that Tony kicked my door down. "HOLY _SHIT!_ Tony! Can you NOT wait for 30 damn seconds?! You destroyed part of my apartment! Oh, my god! You are so fixing that within the next 15 minutes! You are such an asshole!" I screamed at him.

But Tony didn't reply. His eyes were staring past me. Looking behind me, I came to the realization that Loki was still behind me. Oh. _Shit._

Coughing, I waved my arms in front of Tony. "Hey, dude, I'm talking to you. Hello? Fix my door now, punk!" I yelled.

"What is he doing here," Tony menacingly growled.

"Look, Tony, I can explain, but can we just sit down, please," I begged. Things weren't supposed to go this way!

Loki just stared at Tony. There was no emotion on Loki's face. Tony's face was full of anger and surprise. Reaching a breaking point, I tossed my arms in the air and screamed.

"I swear, things weren't supposed to go this way! Look Tony, I invited you to talk about Loki. Him and I have been getting a lot closer lately, and I wanted to ask about how you thought about Loki and I having a relationship. I know its nuts, but seriously, I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. Loki saved my life, along with everyone else in New York. I'm sorry, but I really want this. Don't judge," I said breathlessly.

Tony's mouth just dropped.

"_Loki?"_

"Yes," I snapped. I wasn't ready for Tony to start acting like Jane. Can't people just accept things the way they are?

Loki still hasn't said a word. Turning around, I gave him a questioning look.

"Are you going to say anything?" I whispered to Loki.

"There is nothing to say. Yet," Loki said.

Tony just ran a metal hand through his hair and sighed.

"Look, Darcy, I'm not your dad. I'm not going to tell you whom you can, and can't date. I just want you to be careful around him, no offence Loki. If you know that you can be careful, then I support you. You're not an idiot… wait, I take that back, you are pretty stupid," Tony laughed. "But, I support you. However, I cannot speak for the other Avengers. They might not take it the same way I did," Tony said seriously.

"I know. Jane was over earlier and didn't take it well," I sighed.

Loki just looked between Tony and Darcy. Sighing, he walked to stand beside Darcy and grabber her hand.

"I appreciate your acceptance, man of Iron. I have no intention of harming Darcy, I assure you. We shall take it step by step, but I am certain that everyone will come to accept us," Loki murmured.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Tony's face. He walked up to me and gave me a hug, and I wheezed from having the air knocked out of me. Quickly, Loki placed a hand on Tony's iron chest and slowly pushed him off.

"Whoops! Sorry, Darcy, it's hard to control my strength in this. Anyway, I'm hungry. And a hungry Iron Man is bad news! Feed me," Tony demanded.

I just raised an eyebrow at Tony. Looking back at Loki, I smiled, and hoped that eventually Jane and the other Avengers will come to the same acceptance that Tony has.

**R & R please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Lying on the couch with Loki was the perfect way to ease my mind. I was still stressing out over Jane's reaction, but Loki reassured me that she would come around. Not that I'm convinced, but for now, I can pretend things are all right.

"You know Darcy, if someone told me last month that I would fall for a mortal and sleep on the couch with her, I would have them killed for insanity," Loki laughed.

"Yeah, well if someone told me I would fall for the God of Lies and Mischief, I would ask them what they were smoking," I replied.

Loki just smiled and kissed me. His lips were freedom to me. They were freedom from pain, fear, and stress. I slowly brought my hand up to his hair and pulled him closer. He smiled, and slowly pulled back.

"If I heard correctly, I hear that you have a fear of heights, do you not?" Loki asked.

"Uh, yeah, I totally do. But I'll get over it in a few weeks. Or years," I nervously laughed.

"Come," Loki demanded. He grabbed my hand and yanked me off the coach.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Patience, Darcy," Loki smiled.

All of a sudden, we were standing on the top of my apartment building. Within a second, I was screaming and trying to climb onto Loki's back, desperate to step away from the edge.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

"Darcy, I would never let harm come to you. I am ridding you of your fear," Loki whispered. Suddenly, Loki leaned down and lifted me into his arms. I immediately locked my arms around his neck and shut my eyes.

"Open your eyes, Darcy. You won't get rid of your fear if you keep your eyes shut," Loki whispered.

"You, sir, are insane. No way in hell am I opening my eyes. Not only will I die from a heart attack, but also I'll die a painful and scary death. Don't do this to m-"

"Darcy. Open your eyes," Loki sharply demanded.

So I did. We weren't on my apartment building anymore. We were on top of Stark tower. But a safe distance from the edge. The breeze blew though my hair, sending it flying across my face. It wasn't as scary. But that's only because I was about 10 feet away from the edge. Looking at the city from this view was just beautiful.

Looking over at Loki, I saw him smiling at me. Grinning back, I grabbed his hand and slowly walked closer to the edge.

"Don't let me fall."

"Never," Loki whispered.

Swallowing my fear, I came up to the edge and looked down. The people looked like ants. But looking across the city, I saw the true beauty of it. It was so… _awesome_ to be this high up. Laughing, I looked at Loki and wrapped my arms around him. He then placed his arms around me and kissed my lips.

"Fear is only in the mind, Darcy. Rid of it, and you will see the true beauty," Loki explained.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," I smiled.

Loki made me feel free. And loved. Which wasn't a common feeling to come by. He wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. He was lost, but he's found his way back. That's what counts.

Suddenly, we heard a loud _woosh,_ and saw Tony flying up to us. Uh-oh. After stopping to stand in front of us, Tony removed his mask and grinned at Loki and I.

"Hey, stupid, don't fall of the edge, okay? Oh, hey, Loki. Looking as… green… as ever," Tony nervously joked.

"Hello, Tony Stark. Thank you for coming," Loki replied.

"You called him? For what?" I asked.

"Tony has agreed to take you on a little ride, since you don't have a fear of heights anymore," Loki laughed.

"No! No, I'm not ready, please, Loki," I begged. No way in hell was I gonna fly with Mr. Asshole all over New York City.

"Hey, it won't be that bad. I won't let you fall. Wait, hmm, I might let you fall… but don't worry, I'll catch you," Tony smirked.

My mouth dropped, and Loki sent a death glare in Tony's direction.

"You will do no such thing, Stark, unless you do not value your life." Loki growled.

"Chill, dude, just playing. I wouldn't let Darcy fall. Now c'mon, I don't have all day, stupid."

Tony reached over and pulled me to him and then took off. My scream was the last thing Loki heard. Turning around, Loki walked into Stark Tower ready to face the rest of the Avengers. He did not want Darcy dealing with the pressure of facing them. The source of her stress was Loki himself. He would make the Avengers see reason.

Walking into the main room, Loki glanced around looking at the Avengers. He called upon them for a last minute announcement. They didn't seem too happy about being called without an unknown cause of reason. But Jane was there. The look he was giving her made it known that she still had not seen reason about him and Darcy's relationship.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for any interruptions I may have caused in your daily plans. What I am going to tell you may or may not be accepted my all of you, but I assur-"

"Get on with it, and tell us Loki," one of the Agents interrupted. Loki did not know his name, and for that, Loki snapped.

"You will _not_ interrupt me, mortal," Loki sneered.

The agent hunched back into his seat.

Looking around at everyone sitting around the table, Loki's eyes fell upon Thor. His brother. Half brother, that is. Loki sighed, and pushed the horrible thoughts to the back of his mind.

"After the battle, I have become attached to the person you know as Darcy Lewis. Since you deserve to know, I'll tell you that her and I are involved in a relationship now. Whatever doubts you have about my character and morals, please, get rid of them. I have changed, and I will continue to prove that to you all. I am sorry for the pain and distress I have caused within the last week." Loki admitted.

" I was lost, without a cause, and pained. But, I have cleared my mind, and wish to start anew. Darcy has grabbed my interest, and I do care greatly for her."

Speaking louder, Loki continued, "I will _never_ harm Darcy Lewis. I promise to keep her from harm, and care for her with every ounce of love that I have. Now, to whomever still doesn't approve," Loki shot a glance at Jane, "I assure you that over time I will prove to be the best person Darcy could be involved with. I just ask for your patience, please," Loki said.

Everyone seemed shocked. But once the surprise passed, the group was a mixture of smiles and anger. Nick Fury was the only one without emotion. But Loki saw passed his mask. Fury didn't trust him one bit. But that was not a surprise for Loki.

"If you hurt her, I swear, I will find a way to _end_ you," Jane glowered.

Loki just raised an eyebrow, and then nodded. Looking over at Thor, Loki's eyes softened.

"Do you have nothing to say, half brother?" Loki asked.

Thor stood up and walked over to Loki. For a second, Loki feared for his life. To Loki's surprise, Thor pulled him in for a hug.

"Brother, I am not your half brother. I am your _full_ brother. I do not care about your blood. It is your soul I care for. I am happy that Darcy Lewis has blessed your life. You deserve greatness, brother, and you shall receive it." Thor said.

A small smile crept on Loki's face, and he hugged Thor back before pulling away.

"Thank you… _brother_," Loki smiled.

"No, thank you. But do not forget, many here still do not trust you. However, I know you shall prove yourself soon. I love you, Loki, and you will not fail me. You never have, and you never will."

Pride and joy rushed through Loki. Never once has he received such praise from a family member.

Turning back to the group, Loki bid them a farewell, and transported himself back to the roof to await the return of his lover.

**R & R please! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hoping to get some more reviews! But thanks for the reviews that I've already gotten. I'm winging this story as I go, so shoot me some ideas, guys! Thanks!

**Chapter 7:**

Standing on the roof, Loki awaited for Darcy's arrival. Hearing the door open behind him, Loki swiftly whipped around. Seeing Steve Rogers, Loki gave him a questioning look.

"Yes? May I help you? If it is Darcy you are searching for, I am afraid she has not come back yet," Loki explained.

"Er, no, actually, I wanted to speak to you," Steve replied.

Walking closer to Loki, Steve gave him a small smile and sighed.

"I know you feel frustrated that at least 90% of the people in the room still hate you, and probably hate you even more now that you are involved with Darcy."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me that I am not wanted," Loki sneered.

Raising his arms up in surrender, Steve laughed.

"Loki, you're getting me all wrong. I didn't come here to rub it in your face that you are not wanted. I came to explain that you have potential to be a hero. An adored hero. It takes time, though. After all, it was your fault that New York City was almost destroyed… and the fact that Coulson died…"

Raising an eyebrow, Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I am sorry, but how many times must I apologize? I have already sent out my condolences to Coulson's friends and family. And I do think I have redeemed myself for my selfish acts by saving this city.."

"Yeah, I mean, you aren't as bad in our eyes anymore, but that doesn't mean we can trust you," Steve explained.

Steve reached over to place a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder, but Loki quickly shrugged it off.

"I do not need your sympathy, Rogers," Loki growled. "I am certainly used to being alone and not wanted."

Steve straightened up and glared at Loki. He had it with this mans pessimism.

"Guess what Loki, you have a girl that loves you, and I'm here trying to be supportive, so take it or leave. You're complaining about how you are used to being alone, and once someone comes to be your friend, you shut him or her down. I suggest you shut your mouth and suck it up. This is your fresh start, so make the most of it," Steve snapped.

Loki turned to face Steve. This man did have courage to speak to a God this way, which was truly impressive. After giving it a thought, Loki extended his arm to Steve.

Glancing down at his hand, Steve grinned and shot his hand out to shake it with Loki's.

"Look, Loki, I came up here to remind you that there's always hope for you to regain our trust. I am honestly happy that you and Darcy are together. If you guys are happy, then who am I to judge? Just be careful. People are warning Darcy to be careful of you, but in my opinion, it is you who should be careful," Steve laughed.

Loki snorted, and then agreed. "Yes, Darcy is a handful, but she is very much worth it."

"Well, I'm outta here. I'm tired and I need a good sleep. See you around, Loki. Oh, and don't even _try_ to get Fury to like you. It won't happen. Ever. But don't feel bad, he doesn't like anyone," Steve said.

"Yes, his approval was not on my priority list anyway," Loki joked.

Bidding Loki a final farewell, Steve exited the roof.

After several minutes, Loki finally spotted Tony flying back to the roof with Darcy in his arms. A pang of jealousy rushed through Loki, but he quickly dismissed it. Tony was only a friend. But Tony did need some flying lessons, that was for sure.

The landing was a rough one, and Darcy nearly fell face first onto the roof. But Loki quickly shot his arms out and caught her.

"Shit! Tony, you are insane! Can you be a little more smooth on the landing next time?" Darcy snapped.

"Nope! Anyway, I really should head out. I have 15 missed called from Pepper. That's not good. It's like getting 15 missed calls from your mom. That's when you know you're screwed," Tony laughed.

After clapping Loki on his back, Tony shot back off into the sky.

"So, lovely Darcy, did you enjoy your flight?"

"Are you asking me if I enjoyed a 30 minute reckless ride with the worlds biggest asshole?" Darcy questioned.

"Well, I suppose so…" Loki muttered.

"Yeah. It was all right. Scary as shit though."

Pulling her closer to him, Loki kissed Darcy passionately.

"I have missed you, even if it was for just 30 minutes…" Loki whispered.

Blushing, Darcy looked up at Loki before quickly kissing him. "Yeah, I'm sure the ride would have been much more fun if it were you, rather than Tony."

"I shall keep that in mind for next time! But for now, we must get home. We have guests coming for dinner," Loki rushed.

"Wait, what? What guests? Coming to my place? What?! Who is coming? I don't even cook well, Loki, hell, who did you invite?" Darcy panicked. This was _bad._ The only thing she can cook is cereal. She quickly reminded herself that the art of making cereal was far from cooking.

"Do not fret about cooking. My magic will help with that. I invited some of the Avengers over, and some others. It seems I must earn their trust, and what better way than to invite them for a good, old fashioned dinner."

Darcy gulped. She didn't do well with hosting… or cooking, or socializing. This had bad idea written all over it. But if Loki is sure, she would follow.

Grasping her hand, Loki was about to transport them, but Darcy quickly interrupted.

"Wait, Loki, who did you invite?"

"I invited Banner, Natasha, Thor, Jane, and my mother."

"Oh, okay, wait… your _mother?_" Darcy gasped.

"Yes. This will turn into an interesting night, I'm sure. But do not stress. My mother will love you. Jane has probably agreed to come just to make sure I haven't killed you. But Thor is just very excited to be around us," Loki smiled.

_Shit. _Darcy thought. _I'm going to mess everything up._

Smiling nervously at Loki, Darcy couldn't help but feel that something would go terribly wrong at the dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Hopefully this story can continue going strong. It's one of my first fanfictions, so I'm learning how to get better with each chapter. Please, review, and let me know how good or how I can get better! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 8 (Darcy POV):**

Reaching my apartment, I swiftly turned to face Loki and kissed him with everything I had in me. The passion felt like a hot fire burning at the pit of my stomach, and I needed to remind him how much I love him.

Wait.

Love him? Did I love Loki? Oh, god… I think I do.

Feeling him smile against my lips, I pulled back to give him a questioning look.

"My, my, Darcy, you are just full of surprises, dear," Loki smiled softly. Grabbing my waist, he gave a sharp tug to pull me against his chest. Leaning down, he whispered seductively in my ear, "let us have this conversation later tonight in the bedroom. For now, we must go to New Mexico to greet my mother. Do not worry; my father will not be here. I made it clear he was not invited," Loki growled at the end.

Frowning, I looked down. I can only assume his father was not invited because I was not worthy of someone like Loki. And it would be an embarrassment for his father to see me.

Placing his hand under my chin, Loki raised my head so he could look me in the eyes. Sensing my distress, he pulled me against his chest and cradled my head in his hands.

"Do not be sad, Darcy. Do not think you are not worthy. You are more worthy than I am. Please, my mother will _adore_ you. My father does not think of me as his son, I am sure, after all the chaos I have placed upon this realm," Loki said.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay out of my head," I joked.

"Your face is like an open book, lovely Darcy. It is not a challenged to guess your thoughts," Loki retorted.

Grabbing his hand, I gave him the best smile I could. He traced my cheek with his thumb before leaning back up.

"Lets go to New Mexico, shall we?"

Kissing the top of my head, Loki transported us to New Mexico. Waiting there for us was a beautiful woman, who I could only assume to be Loki's mother. But behind her, was a sour looking old man. And based upon the look on Loki's face that could only be seething anger, I came to the conclusion that it was Loki's father.

"_What_ are you doing here, _Father?_" Loki whispered menacingly.

"Watch your tone, Loki Odinson. I came down here to meet this woman that your mother has told me you have become affiliated with. I need to see if she is worthy of my son," Odin said.

"I am not your son," Loki growled.

"_ENOUGH,_" Odin bellowed. "I do not care where your blood comes from! Have you forgotten your mother and I raised you? Does that suddenly have no value to you, Loki? Have you forgotten who taught you how to walk, how to act, and how to be a man? Does blood mean _that_ much to you that you do not consider yourself my son? Be aware that you may be insulted that I have kept your blood ties a secret, but by disowning yourself, you are also placing an insult upon myself and your mother," Odin scolded.

Taking a deep breath, Odin continued.

"Your mother has caused you no harm. Do not insult her. I understand your anger at me, and I will forever regret hurting you. But I love you, Loki, let me prove it," Odin begged.

I felt really out of place. Like, _really_ out of place. Here I am, standing like a fish out of water, while Loki was in war with his family. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Placing an arm around my waist, Loki pulled me behind him.

"You did not need to come here to see if Darcy Lewis is worthy. She is. She has changed me to become a better man. Whatever judgment you have of her will surely be wrong, just as your judgment to keep my blood ties a secret," Loki glared.

Loki's mother stepped forward to look at me. I just pressed my face further into Loki's back.

"She's beautiful Loki. Shy, but very beautiful. I am happy for you, son," Loki's mother came forward and placed a hand on Loki's arm.

Sighing, Loki looked down and kissed his mother on her cheek.

"Thank you mother. Your approval means the world to Darcy and I," Loki whispered. Turning around, Loki placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. Leaning down, he whispered, "Relax. I would like you to meet my mother." Looking back, Loki invited his mother closer. "Mother, this is Darcy. Darcy, I would like for you to meet my mother, Frigga."

Looking around Loki, I extended my arm to shake Loki's mothers hand.

"Nonsense!" Frigga laughed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. It was such a motherly hug, full of love and acceptance. Tears pooled into my eyes. Even my own mother didn't accept me the way this woman did.

Leaning back, she kissed my cheek and stepped back towards Odin. Looking at Odin, I gave him my best smile. Which probably ended up being the most lopsided, ugliest smile a God like him has ever seen.

Odin just looked down at me. There was absolutely no expression on his face. So that's where Loki gets his stone face from…

Loki once again stepped forward and pulled me behind him.

"Save your judgment, father. She will always be by my side, and you have no say," Loki grumbled.

"If she is not worthy, it will be your loss, son," Odin reasoned.

Well, way to make me feel like shit! This was no ego boost at all.

Loki clenched his fist and exhaled sharply.

"Thank you for your _wise_ words, but they mean nothing to me." Loki practically had steam shooting from his ears. Turning around, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled myself to him.

Glancing back, Loki looked at Odin and saw his face fall into the smallest frown.

"I believe your main purpose of your visit is to visit your favorite son, Thor. He is at the Stark Tower, in New York City. Mother, you may go along with father, or you may come along with Darcy and I and have a meal with us," Loki invited.

I cannot even begin to explain the awkwardness in the situation. Odin hates me, I am sure of it, and is telling Loki to his face that I am not good enough for him. I hate how they talk about me as if I wasn't there…

Also, Loki just totally shut out his father in his face. I really needed to get out of this situation, and _fast._

"I will join you, Loki, sweetheart. Odin, I shall meet with you soon," Frigga smiled.

Grabbing Frigga's hand, Loki transported us back to my apartment. Right before we disappeared, I looked back just in time to see Odin give me the sharpest glare any one could give.

How can I be with Loki when I am sure his father will do everything in his power to keep us apart?

**PLEASE, review! Reviews mean so much to me, :D Thank you for reading!**

**-Loki718**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Darcy POV):**

Landing back at my apartment, I stumbled a little. I would never get used to transporting back and forth across the world with Loki.

Grabbing my hand, Loki pulled me back up. "Watch your feet, sweetheart," Loki grinned.

Huffing, I turned around to face Loki and his mother. Frigga was giving me one intense gaze. Smiling back nervously, I looked back to Loki.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a quick shower and get ready. You and your mother can make yourself at home, though," I said.

Heading to the bathroom, I turned the water on, but I stayed by the door to try and heart Loki's conversation with his mother as much as I could. I know eaves dropping is a bad habit, but c'mon, something weird was going on. How could Loki, a God, love someone so fragile as me? The look his mother constantly gave me was also a warning that something else was going on.

**Loki's POV:**

I led my mother to the dining table. I know she will have lots of questions.

Grabbing my hand, Frigga ran her thumb over my knuckles. Such a motherly action can provide so much peace in a time of need.

"Loki, she is not _her._ I see the resemblance. I see why she entices you so. But do not thing that she is Camilla. Loki, my son, Camilla died almost 300 years ago. I see the similarities, and however uncanny they are, do not attach yourself to this mortal just because she resembles your long lost friend," Frigga explained.

Looking up at my mother, I smiled. "I am not in love with Darcy just because of her looks. Yes, I was in love with Camilla. She looks… so much like Darcy. It pains my heart. However, you can thank _father_ for Camilla's undeserved death. Darcy's personality is so much like hers, however, mother. Darcy is my new light in my life. I do not expect her to be exactly like Camilla. I have accepted that Camilla… has passed," I smiled.

"Loki, you have never come past Camilla's death. You have always carried a heavy heart for her death," Frigga frowned.

Placing my head in my hands, I sighed. "I will always be responsible for her death, mother. But, I first saw Darcy months ago. At the time, I was full of hatred for father and Thor. But during the attack on this realm, I saved young Darcy from death. At that moment, I realized this was my second chance, and I cannot afford to make any more mistakes." Laughing, I continued, "Besides, Darcy has a bit of a stubborn personality, just like Camilla, and I am sure Darcy will not let me make any more mistakes."

Frigga slowly smiled, and nodded. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on my cheek and stood up.

"As long as you are aware, that she is not Camilla, nor will she ever be, I approve. She brings out the best in you. I see you glow with such happiness that I have not seen since you befriended Camilla," Frigga said.

"Yes, yes, Darcy is one of a kind, mother. You will love her," I hugged my mother.

Hearing a cough, my mother and I turned around to see Darcy leaning against the doorway.

"So, who is this Camilla person that looks _so_ much like me?"

"Darcy, I am sorry, I wish I could have told you sooner, but I didn't know when the appropriate time would be," I rushed.

"Don't apologize. I wish you could have told me sooner. So, who was she? Your long lost love? Do you only love me because I resemble some dead person that you used to love?" Darcy was hyperventilating a bit.

Walking over, I pulled Darcy against my chest and began to rub soothing circles on her back. Waiting until she took normal breaths, I pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"Nonsense. I love you for _you_, Darcy Lewis. But you caught my attention in the beginning because you look so much like my friend, Camilla. She was my _only_ friend in Asgard. She kept me company when my father ignored me. She praised me when my father praised Thor. She was the reason I kept my sanity in Asgard. I did love her, yes, but she was killed for a mistake I committed," I explained.

Camilla was one that everyone loved. She was so full of happiness and optimism, that it was hard to hate her. One mistake that I made cost her life. I will never forget that day. I will never ignore the guilt that eats at me everyday. But Darcy is my savior. I won't let this second chance get away.

I noticed Darcy had tears glistening in her eyes. Rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks, I instantly became concerned. "What is wrong, Darcy?"

"Nothing, dude, seriously, I am just so sorry. That is extremely harsh, but if you are so sure that Camilla was so much like me, then I can absolutely say that she doesn't blame you for her death. But, what happened? How did she die?"

Looking back at my mother, I saw her nod her head for me to continue. "When I first learned of my powers, I took advantage of the fact that I could transport to any realm I wish. I took Camilla with me as we hopped to each realm. I was young, and reckless. By accident, we stopped by the realm that is the home of the Frost Giants. They are Asgard's biggest enemy. Once I realized where we were, I immediately tried to transport us back to Asgard. But my realization came too late, and one of the Frost Giants took hold of Camilla," I gulped. It was hard to continue, but Darcy deserved the truth.

"The Frost Giants skin are so cold that it will instantly freeze your own skin if they ever grab hold of you. They grabbed Camilla's arms, as well as her face. She was instantly frozen and killed. I was overcome with shock and despair, but I quickly transported myself back to Asgard. This happened about 300 years ago. I am the reason for her death, Darcy," I admitted. Overcome with sorrow, tears pooled out of my eyes and landed on Darcy's arm.

Suddenly, I felt thin arms around me. For someone so fragile, Darcy has a lot of strength. She hugged me tightly and whispered comforting words to me.

"Loki, don't blame yourself. Please, don't. You are such a good, and caring person. You meant her no harm. You were young. You made a mistake. But if that happened to me, I sure as hell would forgive you. She cared a lot about you, and she would totally forgive you," Darcy comforted.

"Thank you, Darcy. I am always forgiven when I am not worthy of forgiveness. However, that is why you entice me. You resemble her so much, lovely Darcy. Your looks are similar, yes, but also your personality. You two were very much alike. At the same time, you two are very different. Do not think I love you just because you are so much like Camilla. You are Darcy, and only Darcy. For that, I love you."

Gasping, Darcy looked into my eyes. "You… love me?"

My heart began to beat faster. Did I admit my love too quickly for her tastes? Did she not love me back?

"Yes… Darcy, I do. I love you. I understand if your feelings are not mutual," I reasoned.

"No! No way, don't think like that. I do love you, Loki. I love you," Darcy laughed. She threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately. Kissing her back, I placed both my hands on her lower back. I heard a soft laugh behind me, and quickly pulled away from Darcy to face my mother.

Frigga's face was glowing with pride and happiness.

"Darcy, thank you for accepting my son. I will forever be grateful for your kindness. Loki, don't mess this up! Take care of young Darcy. However, I am sure you wish to give Darcy immortality if she chooses so. I cannot help you there. You must face your father. Darcy, you must make Odin approve of you. He may me sour and old, but he has a heart," Frigga explained.

Looking at her son and Darcy, Frigga raised an eyebrow. "So, are you two going to prepare a meal? I am famished."

Smiling, I faced Darcy and leaned down to whisper, "Darcy, prepare one of your favorite meals. I believe it was called _pizza?_"

Bursting with laughter, Darcy nodded and walked to the kitchen to prepare my mother a meal.

Happiness. I finally achieved it. It took so long, but it was worth the journey. Darcy was worth every struggle I faced. Odin would not be an easy task, but if it meant granting Darcy immortality, I would go to hell and back for her.

**Please review! I'd love some ideas for where to go next with this!  
Thank you!**

**~Loki718**


End file.
